


close to your heart

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Biting, Blood, Final Haikyuu Quest, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Their last night together before Iwaizumi leaves his king and his castle behind to join the hero team and defeat him.





	close to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: i wasnt sure if i should like tag graphic descriptions of violence or smth, but there's blood involved! not just the usual kinky biting! and the biting is dubcon but the sex isn't at all. thank you
> 
> i really love fhq! this is a goodbye thing like before the quest itself begins and the smut is very soft imo and not that kinky, which is intentional bc it's a goodbye but i wanna do.. more with fhq.. so like.. yeah  
> also MAGIC LUBRICANT?? i was thinking abt it while making coffee bc obviously they need lube and i think oikawa has enough magic powers to like create some. but then i thought, what would be even better? if he asks shimizu for it, shamelessly, and shimizu has to give him a fucking flask of lube once in a while, well aware of what it’s used for, and iwaizumi has to look her in the eyes, knowing that she knows.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Oikawa asks from the doorway before walking further into the room, mostly just checking to confirm his suspicions. He already knows what Iwaizumi is doing, has known for a while, probably. Iwaizumi is packing up. Iwa-chan finally had enough. His  _ dear _ Hajime is leaving him. Part of him didn’t really believe that it would happen. At least not until now.

“Away,” Iwaizumi replies, his voice calm and void of emotion as he walks past Oikawa to the other side of the room, putting more of his belongings into a small leather bag.

“You’re leaving me? That’s ground for treason, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hums, walking over and leaning in over Iwaizumi’ shoulder, looking down at what he’s doing. “I could have you locked up,” he says, his voice lower now that he’s close enough to Iwaizumi’s ear not to have to raise it, and he can see Iwaizumi’s shoulders tense underneath him at his empty threat.

Iwaizumi leans to the side, away from him, turning around to look back at him in defiance. He doesn’t look scared, probably because he  _ knows _ Oikawa wouldn’t, but Oikawa still hates the expression in his eyes.

Iwaizumi doesn’t look at him the way he used to anymore. His eyes stay fixed on the horns a bit too long, his brows furrow in a different, more serious way than they used to when Oikawa uses his powers. When they were younger, Iwaizumi used to be one of the few people who accepted him wholeheartedly and completely, not despite what he was but because of it. Iwaizumi used to slide his fingers over his horns gently, caress them in a way that made him feel like he could take on the whole world despite his dissimilarities **.** Iwaizumi used to indulge the nonhuman side of him, making him feel whole and in control of it. Now, Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s disgust as if it’s tangible when he uses his powers, even when he tries to ignore it.

“I need your help with the peace negotiations, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tries, well aware that it’s a bad, transparent excuse, just as aware that Iwaizumi isn’t going to yield because of it.

“You said you didn’t want peace,” Iwaizumi replies, raising the strap of the bag and putting it over his shoulder, turning around in front of Oikawa. Out of instinct, Oikawa grabs the edge of the table behind him, caging him up against it to keep him from pulling back.

Iwaizumi still doesn’t show any fear. Oikawa has made every single one of his subjects fear him at some point, fear for their lives. Even the others with demon blood in their veins, but Iwaizumi, fully human, alive, and breakable, stares back at him, not in defiance or fear but with  _ pity. _ Oikawa doesn’t know which of them he’d hate the most.

“We’re a team, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tries again, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, closing his eyes. There’s a cracking noise as the table gives in under his nails and they both freeze, shocked that he’d put in that much power without consciously trying. Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s urge to move away from him and it only makes him step closer, so close he can feel the heat emitting from his body. “You’re my most loyal knight and I am your king,” he says, reaching up with his other hand and grabbing around Iwaizumi’s neck, trying to keep him near.

Iwaizumi is the one who leans in, closing the distance between their lips.

He wastes no time deepening the kiss, sliding his hands up over Oikawa’s shoulders, pulling him in until their chests touch. Iwaizumi is normally slower than this, but he tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth as if in a hurry, greedily deepening the kiss, pushing it towards dangerous territory very quickly. Oikawa closes his eyes, tries to kiss back gently, slowly at first, like how he knows Iwaizumi prefers it, because Iwaizumi prefers taking his time, the nature of their relationship making it necessary for them to go slow to make sure they’re both consenting. Despite Iwaizumi’s lack of fear and willingness to speak up against him, there are still certain situations where you don’t say no to your king, and while Oikawa  _ wants _ him, more and more every day, he wants Iwaizumi to think this through, he wants him to remember why they’re  _ good  _ together, why he shouldn’t leave. 

Iwaizumi is kissing him back with increased fervor for the opposite reason, to make Oikawa forget. To distract him, aggressively pulling at one of the few weaknesses Oikawa has left; his longing for Iwaizumi. 

The battle between them, both trying to satisfy the other’s wish, is quickly over, barely a battle to begin with. Because Oikawa wants this,  _ needs _ it. All of it and all of Iwaizumi, and who is he to say no when Iwaizumi presses himself against his body like this, eagerly offering the one thing Oikawa can’t decline. 

Oikawa reaches down, loosening the buckles holding Iwaizumi’s breast- and backplates together, covering his torso, and Iwaizumi helps him, not pulling back but pulling his arms down to loosen the rest of his armor, more complicated to take off than Oikawa’s lavish garments. 

Oikawa is grateful that he isn’t wearing full armor because  _ that _ would be a hassle to take off, and he needs Iwaizumi  _ right now _ , the fact that they have to move from the armory to his private chambers a pressing enough matter as it is.

Iwaizumi seems to think the same thing, because the second it’s off, he grabs Oikawa’s arm, pulling him towards the door as both of them hastily make their way to his chambers.

Iwaizumi is different today, more pliant, kissing Oikawa back with the same desperation he’d normally beg for him to show, letting Oikawa push him down onto the bed without complaint, not even raising a brow at him as he pulls Oikawa down with him. Oikawa crawls over him, straddling him with a knee on each side of his hips and Iwaizumi reaches up quickly to open his tunic with shaking hands.

“Calm down,” Oikawa says, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands to stop him, opening it himself and pulling it off over his head, looking down at Iwaizumi again. “We have all night,” he says,, both as a warning to Iwaizumi that he’s not letting him go anywhere and as a consolation to himself, eyes fixed on Iwaizumi’s face to read his reaction to the statement. Iwaizumi’s eyes stare back into his and he nods slowly. arms reaching up, pressing his palms against Oikawa’s bare chest. 

“I want you now,” he says instead, and Oikawa indulges Iwaizumi, just as he knows Iwaizumi is indulging him. He grinds down against Iwaizumi’s pelvis, both of them already getting hard, before crawling off, needing to peel down all the barriers between them, every layer of clothes. Iwaizumi grabs his own shirt, wrestling with it before finally pulling it over his head as Oikawa moves back down to the lower half of his body.

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s pants, opening them clumsily and pulling them down over his knees with more force than necessary - those _damn_ tight, white pants, his sworn enemy during his adolescence, solely because the way they accented Iwaizumi’s already magnificent ass made Oikawa’s already sex-crazed teenage self completely lose it.

Oikawa leans to the side, opening and kicking off his own boots as Iwaizumi shimmies out of his underwear, pressing his heels against the mattress and raising his hips to push them off himself as Oikawa kicks off his own black pants, turning to Iwaizumi and crawling closer once again.

Iwaizumi rolls over and Oikawa grabs the side of his hip to stop him, digging his fingers into his skin with desperation.

“No, please, I want to see your face,” Oikawa whispers, and for a second Iwaizumi’s face is twisted into a grimace, but he gives in and leans back, lying down on his back again, pulling Oikawa with him and pressing their mouths together again in another kiss, impatient.

Iwaizumi pushes his hips upwards again, grinding enthusiastically against Oikawa’s, and Oikawa  _ knows _ he’s doing this to distract him, but he’s so  _ eager, _ so fervid underneath him, and Oikawa reaches down, grabbing his length as he kisses back him back, just as desperate.

 

Iwaizumi’s fingers dig harder into his shoulders every time Oikawa thrusts his fingers inside again and he looks delicious like this, biting his lip as if attempting to hold back the sounds coming from his throat, choked and light like small whimpers, unsuccessful at keeping them from escaping. Oikawa loves his sounds. He pulls out to the second knuckle, hooking his fingers upwards, and pressing inside again, nudging against Iwaizumi’s prostate, watching his hips jerk and his abs twitch.

Iwaizumi loves him back, Oikawa knows. Not in the way Oikawa loves him, or the way he wants, but he lets him do things he doesn’t exactly want or agree with, and Oikawa had never actually expected him to put down his foot like this. He wasn’t born with the same responsibilities, the same duties as Oikawa, the destiny of the entire kingdom resting in his hand. He doesn’t understand the choices Oikawa has to make, sometimes unpleasant, but important if he wants to keep control over the country, keep his power.

Iwaizumi’s hands slides from Oikawa’s upper arms down to his wrists, grabbing the one Oikawa uses to finger him and holding it still.

“I’m ready,” he mewls, his lips stretched out into a grimace as if he’s about to actually start crying, but Oikawa knows better.

“I can stretch you furth—” Oikawa tries, but Iwaizumi’s hold tightens and he shakes his head, unstable but determined.

“I need— _now,”_ he demands, and Oikawa gives in, nodding as he leans down, pressing tender kisses against Iwaizumi’s mouth, but Iwaizumi opens it in a moan, trying to hurry it again. If Oikawa didn’t want him to stay of his own free will as much as he did, as desperately as he did, he would tie him up right now, force him to take his time, fuck him slowly and tantalizingly, slowly break him in until he’d beg Oikawa to let him stay. 

The way Iwaizumi pulls him closer, eyes squeezed shut, but his rough grasp sincere and loving - probably the only person left in the kingdom that has  _ any _ legitimate fond feelings left for Oikawa at this point - keeps him from doing so. So he does as Iwaizumi says, gives him what he wants, what they  _ both _ need. 

He pulls out his fingers, spreading Iwaizumi’s legs open with his own knees, slicking his own length with the lubricant before pressing the tip against Iwaizumi’s entrance, freezing and holding it there as he looks down at Iwaizumi, soft and pliant, his face flushed and his eyes still squeezed shut, his eyelashes sticking together slightly - is he crying? there are no actual tears, but Oikawa can’t see if his eyes are wet when he keeps them closed, and maybe that’s exactly why he does so.

Oikawa presses in, and Iwaizumi inhales sharply, pressing his lips together as his rim stretches around the head of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa sinks in further and Iwaizumi rakes his nails - short and blunt - across Oikawa’s back, digging them into the dip under his shoulder blades as if grasping for something to hold on to. His breath is ragged, but so is Oikawa’s, and when Oikawa sinks in completely, both of them let out a breath in unison, pressing their foreheads together. Oikawa keeps still as Iwaizumi gets used to being filled, twitching, clenching around him, hot and tight. He doesn’t start thrusting until Iwaizumi’s panting has quieted and  _ he _ presses down onto Oikawa, grinding their hips together as if trying to push him in further. 

“Please,” Iwaizumi asks of him, breathless, and Iwaizumi _ never _ begs, so Oikawa does as he wants, instantly, gladly, taking him as Iwaizumi lets him, thrusting into him as he desperately tries to ignore the fact that this may well be the last time Iwaizumi lets him.

Oikawa leans down, pressing his lips against Iwaizumi’s throat, sliding his tongue over it until he feels his pulse, and he sucks down, calming himself, aligning his thrusts with his heartbeat.

There’s a salty tang of sweat on his skin, but Oikawa sucks at it greedily, because Iwaizumi tastes  _ delicious _ , always has, and Oikawa has always wanted more of him, in every way he could.

When he pulls back his head, raising it to look down at Iwaizumi, he’s not entirely shocked to see the tears pooling in his eyes. But it’s as if he only now realises the implications of them, what they mean. He knows Iwaizumi’s intentions, always has, just like Iwaizumi can see through him, but unlike usual, he’s using all of his powers to deny it, unable to accept Iwaizumi’s wishes. Iwaizumi is going to leave him.

Oikawa clenches his fists, his own nails -  _ claws _ \- digging into the skin of his own palms, desperation and anger flaming up inside him as he pounds into Iwaizumi harder, his eyes burning and his teeth tingling in his mouth. Iwaizumi whimpers again, his head thrown back so Oikawa can see the uvula at the back of his mouth, and Iwaizumi pulls him even tighter, as if their bodies weren’t already pressed together, skin burning against skin. 

He looks down at the exposed skin of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, muscular and sharp, but so smooth, and then he leans down, biting into him before he can stop himself.

Iwaizumi cries out, the sound emitting from his throat more pained than aroused, but he holds onto him, pressing his own face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck as well, gasping for air as he rakes his fingers roughly over Oikawa’s back again, shaky and desperate.

Oikawa doesn’t let go, his jaw refusing to budge, his tongue sliding over bloody skin before he forces it back up against the roof of his mouth, scared of wanting more of it, the appetite awakening in him. 

He continues to fuck into Iwaizumi, ignoring one carnal need by focusing on another, shoving their hips together until Iwaizumi comes between them untouched, hot and sticky, his rim clenching around Oikawa’s cock as he pulls Oikawa with him over the edge. Oikawa’s legs give up as he comes, collapses on top of Iwaizumi’s chest, his hips still jerking, twitching as his cock pulses, emptying inside of Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s chest is shaking underneath him - is he sobbing? - as he reaches up with his hand, pulling at Oikawa’s hair, harder than usual, not an act of ecstasy but an attempt to pull him off.

“Let me go,” he says, his voice unyielding and controlled despite the fact that he’s panting for air, that Oikawa’s teeth are buried in the taut flesh of his shoulder, deeper than what he’d ever allow himself normally. Oikawa doesn’t know if he’s asking him to stop biting or he means to let him leave. Maybe it's both.

His jaw goes slack as he releases his hold, pulling his teeth from the flesh, raising his head to reveal a complete circle of teethmarks forming a circle of blood in the flushed skin. He leans down, sliding his tongue over it carefully, licking off the worst of the blood as Iwaizumi hisses, his hand tightening in Oikawa’s hair, but not pulling at it this time.

He pushes himself up, tries to pull out as careful as possible, Iwaizumi’s body twitching underneath him as he does. He crawls off of the bed and Iwaizumi opens his eyes, red but not yet puffy from crying, wary.

“I’m going to get some water,” Oikawa explains quietly, keeping his tone gentle. Iwaizumi nods slowly, forcing up a small smile, and Oikawa once again finds himself wondering where he gets that power from, whether or not he’s actually as fragile as Oikawa likes to think, as other humans like him. Oikawa knows the answer, but he still doesn’t know the source of it.

 

He clutches the vial of healing potion in his hand before tentatively pouring some of it into the small bucket of warm water, dipping a cloth into it before he returns to the room, bucket in hand. He’d use his own magic, but Oikawa hasn’t used it for things like that -  _ healing _ , light magic - in such a long time that he doubts he’d remember how to if he tried.

Iwaizumi is still lying on the bed, breathing heavily, his face paler than before, yet peaceful, and his body barely jerks when Oikawa presses the cloth against the wound, his grimace too small, too casual for someone who just had a set of demon teeth buried in his shoulder. Then again, Iwaizumi had never feared him, always trusted him, even now, and Oikawa wouldn’t want it any other way.

He lifts the cloth, checking to see the wound, relieved to know that the tiny amount of healing potion wasn’t enough to actually heal the superior wound. He knows already that Iwaizumi would have to ingest a lot more to take away all of the pain. 

But he doesn’t  _ want _ that. He wants Iwaizumi to remember him, to always have his mark on his skin, reminding him of where he belongs, who he belongs to.

Oikawa reaches down, caressing Iwaizumi’s face carefully, relieved that despite how foreign light magic has become to him, he can still use his powers to clean up the rest of their mess.

 

When Oikawa joins Iwaizumi on the bed, their naked bodies pressed together, making sure to keep from touching Iwaizumi’s injured shoulder, he’s overcome with exhaustion - physical and emotional. He can still feel the darkness pulling at him, tempting him to give in, but Iwaizumi is right there next to him, warm, alive, and pressed against him, so  _ strong _ despite his frail mortality, the sole reason Oikawa is keeping from giving in completely. At times he doesn’t  _ really _ get why he’s doing it, because why would he say no to more  _ power _ , the one thing he lusts for at almost the same level as the man next to him. He could do better for the country if he gave in, if he let himself become the strongest to exist. But as long as he has Iwaizumi by his side, he has enough strength to fight without it.

Iwaizumi pulls him closer, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms, minds clear from worries, at least for now.

 

When Tooru wakes up the next morning, Iwaizumi’s stuff is gone. His armor has disappeared from the chair next to the door and his greatsword is no longer leaning up against the frame either. All of it is gone. Along with the one person who was keeping him from giving in completely.

**Author's Note:**

> in relation to the title: i was considering making oikawa bite him on the tiddy so the bite would be close to the heart :^) but anyway
> 
> talk to meeee i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/notmykink) that isn't tied to my main so feel free to message me there abt aun or fhq or ANYTHIgn! it's locked but i accept everyone ofc so hmu~ please talk to me lmao
> 
> also, i tried to like,, write their relationship so that iwaizumi doesn't fear oikawa even though he doesn't support his actions anymore. he leaves to save him but ofc oikawa doesn't see it like that. and i sort of want to write a sequel where oikawa does teach him what fear feels like ahaha. maybe. if i dont get kicked out of the fandom bc of this lmao


End file.
